Forever & Always
by xstrawberryxogirlx
Summary: When new hot exchange student Syaoran Li enters Sakura Kinomoto's life. What can happen? Really? A story of love,hate,jealousy with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

Forever & Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Here I am. Staring out of the window. I'm in college. Twenty-one. The basics.

'I'm almost graduating' I thought. 'Just another year of this and I'm through!'

A happy smile plastered onto my face as I averted my gaze back onto the teacher. Math was never my favorite subject, but here I am doing Statistics.

'Why did I ever pick this stupid course.' I thought angrily.

'Almost up… another few seconds…'

"RING!"

I gathered my stuff, quickly stuffing them into my black messenger bag as I scurried out into the hallways, camouflaging into the throng of students.

I'm that quiet girl, the normal girl, the average Joe if you want to call me that. 5'5, 120 pounds emerald eyes and auburn hair. Can't get anymore average then that.

I looked out into the hallway trying to find my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, before lunch started. Tomoyo has raven black hair with gorgeous amethyst eyes and 5'6. To put it simply… she's gorgeous. Cheer-leader of the school, popular girl. You get it. Me and her are like opposites but you know what they say opposites attract.

"Sakura! There you are!" Exclaimed Tomoyo running up to meet me.

"I've been trying to find you for the past 5 minutes!"

"Well at least you found me!" I smiled.

We hooked arms and walked into the cafeteria joining our group of friends.

"Did you see the new boy yet?" Asked Yuki.

"No. But I heard he was gor-geous!" Exclaimed Tomoyo settling into one of the empty chairs, as I took a seat next to her.

"Who is he?" I asked clearly out of the loop.

"His names Syaoran Li and he just transferred here from Hong Kong! He's like gorgeous I heard he was a model!" Tomoyo said.

"Psh. Obviously not true." Said Yuki. "Or we would have heard about him!"

"True True." Said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

Yuki was twenty-one just like me and Tomoyo with chocolate brown eyes and silver hair cascading down below her shoulders. Also a cheer-leader and gorgeous, just like Tomoyo.

"Ooooh there he comes!" Whispered Yuki.

Syaoran Li was gorgeous like what Yuki and Tomoyo said. Piercing amber eyes with shaggy brown hair. He's 5'7 wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt framing his godly body. No wonder Tomoyo thought he was a model.

"His gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"You would look so cute with him!" Exclaimed Yuki and Tomoyo.

"Oh my gosh! We have to set you up with him! Finally a boy you find gorgeous Sakura!"

"I don't think so. I'm way out of his league."

"Oh come on!" Said Tomoyo. "You are gorgeous and get that through your mind!"

"Oh Tomoyo."

He strode by our table and I pretended not to look at him, but too my dismay I looked. Deep ember eyes with brown, shaggy hair, and if you look close enough light hi-lights there.

'I'm sure not a stalker' I thought sarcastically.

"Hey babe. We should get together sometimes." Syaoran said while giving me a wink.

I sat there…speechless. Before I could answer he strode away through the doors.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Sakura, he was obviously flirting with you!" answered Tomoyo nonchalantly.

"But still! He barely even knows me! What gives him the right to go all of a sudden 'Hey babe'"

"From now own I officially hate him." I stated.

"Give him a chance." Said Yuki. "He might like you."

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

True I was being a bit judgmental, but could you blame me? Single for what twenty-one years, I was never in the whole guy thing. Of course I wouldn't be used to such sudden words coming from a guy I don't even know. So don't blame me.

"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "Lunch is over we have to go to Sculpture!"

"I'll see you guys later!" Said Yuki.

"Under the same spot right? Under the cherry tree?" I asked.

"Of course Sakura. We've always met there, since what the beginning of college?" Laughed Tomoyo.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure." I smiled.

And then we were off, Tomoyo and me going one way and Yuki in another.

When we arrived in Sculpture class Tomoyo and I took our seats at the back of the classroom. And before I knew it, the drone of the teacher's boring voice was the least I was worried about as I started drawing in my sketch pad. It was a beautiful daisy(well I thought it was not to be cocky or anything) the details so accurate and a drop of water on the leaf. I was almost done before something the teacher said brought me back to my attention.

"We have a new student today class. Syaoran Li has just moved here from Hong Kong. Syaoran lets find you an empty seat. There's one right next to Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto raise your hand please." Called Mr. Ayumi.

I slowly raised my hand as he walked over hands in his pocket and sat down. Not long, he passed me a note in his neat penmanship saying:

_I've seen you in the lunchroom. You look pretty cute wanna' have some fun?_

I was so flabbergasted! (Yes I just used flabbergasted) What a player!

I crumpled up the note and throwing it in my backpack giving him a deadly stare. He obviously didn't get what I was trying to get across and he playfully smiled back at me.

I need to work on my deadly stares. Yuki's good at that department I'll ask her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Whispered Tomoyo.

"Nothing Nothing."

"Class we'll be working on a long term project with a partner!" Said Mr. Ayumi.

I was about to ask Tomoyo if she wanted to work with me when Mr. Ayumi said.

"I'll be picking out your partners Ms. Kinomoto."

"Ms. Daidouji please work with Karen."

"And Ms. Kinomoto you will work with…"


	2. Chapter 2

Forever & Always 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Reviews please?

"Miss. Wu." Stated Mr. Ayumi.

Karen Wu has medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She's really nice. I thought happily. This project is going to be a breeze!

I was just about to get up from my seat and sit next to Karen when God decided to be unfair to me.

"Mr. Ayumi?" Asked Syaoran. "I think it would be nice for me to work with someone I already know so my transition to the class would be a lot smoother. Since Ms. Kinomoto and I have already met I would like to work with her."

Then he showed one of those stupid dazzling smiles of him. That poop head.

"Why of course Mr. Li, Sakura why don't you and Syaoran work together?" Asked the teacher.

"Yeah yeah…. Sure." I mumbled.

I got up and trudged back to my seat and quietly sat down next to him once again. This just wasn't my day. I thought angrily.

"Why we're going to have so much fun. Wanna' come over my house today and we can start our project together?" Syaoran asked happily.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Now Sa-ku-ra don't use that tone with me I'm hurt."

He then proceeded to put his hand to his forehead and lean his head back dramatically. What a drama-queen.

"I'm sure we'll have fun." He winked.

"Now let me make myself clear Li. You **can't** call me Sakura. And don't even use **that** tone with me. We are not going to have any 'fun' as you like to call it."

"Are you done with your rant now?" Syaoran asked in a playful voice.

"You are so frustrating Li!" I exclaimed.

"Is there anything wrong Ms. Kinomoto?" Asked Mr. Ayumi a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"No Mr. Ayumi."

"Well we only have a few minutes left of class left I will give you this time to work with your partner and come up with an idea for your project."

Correction, today is the worst day of my twenty-one year old life.

I mustered up all my self-control to prevent myself from ripping Li's face off and flashed him a happy smile.

"So what do you want to work on?" I asked happily.

"Woah Sakura, are you bipolar or something?"

"No Li I am **not** bipolar." I replied with my teeth clenched.

"Your cute when you're mad."

"Uhm… thanks?" I stammered a blush forming on my face.

"Well let's start on the project." Li said after a few awkward seconds.

"What do you want to do? I think we should do Michael Angelo. His pieces are always good." He thought quietly to himself.

"Yeah. Defiantly." I agreed

Well this isn't so bad when his not acting like a jerk face. If he acts like this I'll probably make it through and get an A+ and then dad will be so proud of me as my thoughts rambled off and before I knew it Li was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. Slapping his hand away from my face.

"Why why. Aren't you feisty. I like feisty girls." He winked.

"Why you…"

"Meet me at my place. I don't live on campus here I'll give you my address. 3 o'clock don't be late"

He scribbled down his address on a piece of paper and gave it to me and before I knew it he was off.

I gathered my things and trudged out of the classroom to meet up with Tomoyo.

"How's your partner?" Tomoyo asked.

"His just dandy." I said sarcastically.

"Come on he can't be that bad, and it's only for a month so it's not that bad." Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah. I'll just have to pull through this."

"That's the spirit Sakura!"

"Are we still meeting Yuki under the tree?" I asked.

"She said something about needing to work on her organic chemistry project or something so it'll just be the two of us today."

"Oh what a bummer." I said sadily.

Tomoyo and I walked in a very comforting silence. We didn't need to say anything just to enjoy this beautiful fall evening. This was one of the best things I liked about Tomoyo she didn't feel the need to say anything right now. The sun was shining down at us as the rays kissed my face. The leaves scattered around the sidewalk as the hum of cars faded into the distance as we got closer and closer to our homes.

"I'll see you later Sakura." As I quickly snapped back from my reverie as I waved to Tomoyo as I saw her figure slowly fading.

I walked the remaining few minutes to my house and when I saw the yellow house in my peripheral vision I started to run.

The feel of the wind against my hair and the warm wind against my face, it was quite a good day.

I got back home and I happily walked into the kitchen humming my favorite song 'Knock you Down by Keri Hilson'

_You got to get back up when love knocks you down (knocks you down)_

I looked on the fridge and saw my father's careful writing:

_Sakura, I hate to leave in such a hurry but I have to go to a dig in South Africa. I'll be back within a week. Take care of yourself._

_ Love, Dad_

I briskly walked upstairs looking at the clock… 3 o'clock.

WHAT! 3 o'clock?!

Oh snaps. When was I supposed to meet Li at his house? Remember Sakura, remember! It was did he say anything?

_Meet me at my place. I don't live on campus here I'll give you my address. 3 o'clock don't be late_

I don't have time! What should I do? Well duh Sakura you have to get going or else Li's going to be mad. I wonder what he looks like mad?

This is no time to think about that now Sakura!

I gathered up my things and ran out the door. What was his address?

The piece of paper! I'm so smart! Haha.

3 Tulip Court

Okay its around the block, not so bad.

I quickly put on speed and raced down the block. I should join the track team I'm pretty fast. Ahaha nah I'll probably trip or something. Okay snap back to running. Left right left right. Okay I got this. I thought determinedly! So I'm on Tulip Court right now so his house must be here somewhere.

Well, house was an understatement. I meant mansion. The house was humongous, covered in white with red shutters and a balcony. White pillars elegantly were at the main entrance, as flowers lined the side of his driveway, the lawn was neatly raked with no leaves in sight. I walked down the walkways catching my breath as I fixed my wind-blown hair and fixed my askew top. I rang the doorbell as I heard the dull 'ding-dong' sound fade into the house.

"You're late Sakura." Answered Syaoran in a monotonous voice. "You are exactly 15 minutes late you're not supposed to keep a gentlemen waiting." Syaoran switched to a sing song voice.

"And you say I'm bipolar." I muttered.

"I heard that dear Sakura." He commented.

"For the last time don't call me Sakura I barely even know you!"

"Sheesh lighten up will you?"

"Li you're going to pay for this!" As I was about to punch him he lifted up his hands and successfully blocked the punch holding my fist in his hand.

"We wouldn't want someone to end up hurt now would we?" He raised his eyebrows up suggestively.

"Fine Li. We'll pay by your rules and I think it would be you that would have gotten hurt." I smirked.

"Come on Sakura, I mean Kinomoto. We're not there to fight but to work on our project!" He said excitedly.

"I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

"I was pretty lonely Kinomoto. In this big house all by myself I surely need company." He said in a suggestive tone.

"Just shut up Li. I'm not here to dilly dally the more we get done the faster I can get out of here."

"Fine Kinomoto. I'll be good so you don't have to spend another dreadful moment with me, alone in this big house." He said sarcastically.

He showed me the way into his room and we set up our things on the floor. We worked in silence for a few moments. I was beginning to enjoy this, working on our separate things. I got to admit I was being pretty harsh on him but he started.

"What's your family like?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm… well I have a father and a brother." I answered nonchalantly.

"What about your mother." He asked curiously.

"Well, she died when I was just three, I don't really remember her that much."

"Oh."

And then we were back to working for a few moments before I asked

"What about your family?"

"Well, I guess I don't really have one my mother and father both died in a fire way back then and I was left with a lot of money. My uncle handles the stuff financially and gives me an education and a home and everything. He checks up on me once a week to make sure I'm okay." He answered while cutting out a picture carefully.

"I'm sorry Li." I answered truly sorry for him. I couldn't even imaging losing my father.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long times ago." As he flashed me another one of those dazzling smiles.

"But don't you ever get lonely though?"

"Yeah I guess sometimes, but I don't really mind it gives me some space for myself without anyone bothering me. But I'm a trooper." He said happily.

How is Li always so happy? He lost both of his parents and he can just smile like that?

"I know I'm being rude. But how are you always so happy? Like I would be devastated if I lost my father."

"You just get used to it Sa- I mean Kinomoto. There's no need to be sad about that. You just have to go on with it I guess?"

"That's a nice way of looking at it. You can call me Sakura."

"Now Kinomoto what's with the sudden change of heart. Don't tell me your pitying me?" He asked playfully.

"Of course not! It's just I know old habits die hard. And it would be easier for you."

"You know your not that bad Li."

"Right back at-cha."

AN: Whats going to happen from here?  
Oh la la.

Reviews please?


End file.
